Stories of the Beautiful Nothing
by furuba14
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the rest of Hiro's family was like? If any of them had any powers? Well this is the story of one of them named Mirei Nakamura.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, there'd be another season if I did.

Notes: This will probably be a series of one shots although they'l I want to bring Mirei Nakamura to life because she's a great character who would bring a lot to the Heroes-verse. If anyone wants to picture what she looks like, think Jenna Ushkowitz from Glee who plays Tina. I've always liked how connected the Glee and Heroes cast members are.

The Beautiful Nothing

My name is Mirei Nakamura and for those who don't know me I'm Hiro's cousin. In Japanese my name means ''beautiful nothing,'' which makes sense considering I have the power of invisibility among others, but my invisibility power is my favorite. I'm also what some people would call beautiful, although I'm definitely nothing compared to my sister Yoko or my cousin Kimiko or even my mother Kyoko who even at the age of 58 is more beautiful than me. I guess my name makes even more sense than I thought. When my grandmother was alive, she used to say: ''The name becomes the person.'' I truly believe that. After all Hiro's name means ''generous,'' and he's one of the most generous people I know. Then there's Gabriel who many know as Sylar but to me and to the people he loves, he is Gabriel. I know from being Catholic and reading the Bible that Gabriel is one of God's archangels. Despite his past Gabriel's just like that, he's an angel who saves people and he's achieving redemption day by day. It's a long road but we'll face it together, I've got a lot to make up for myself which I'll write more about later but for now I must go since he's calling my name.

''Mirei, come on Peter needs our help with this family he needs to save!''

''I'm coming!'' I reply smiling. Tonight, saving a family with my angel is the perfect date.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: These one shots are pretty random as far as time goes, but they reflect all different aspects of Mirei's character and you'll see some other OCs in this fic too. Other than that it's pretty canon no slash, no typical weird Heroes fanfic elements, the canon is rich enough as far as story writing goes. Also for those who don't know onii san means brother or sister in japanese, there's also Onii Chan, but I think it'd make more sense if she called Hiro onii san since he's older and it's more respectful. Also, I only know a few words in japanese, so anytime the japanese characters are speaking to each other it's japanese to them, even though here it's in english if that makes sense. Also, to imagine what the characters look like, Yoko is Rinko Kikuchi from Babel and Kazuma is Shin Koyamada from the Last Samurai. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: My Hiro

Even though we're cousins, I've always felt like Hiro's the brother I've never had which is why I always call him ''Onii san.'' As much as I love Yoko, she's really bossy and serious and whenever she gives me advice, they end up being very long lectures that don't seem like they ever end. Hiro on the other end gives me advice that is both short and sweet and is wise in his own way, despite his childlike innocence. We've only become closer after revealing our powers to each other a year after he told me he was dying. I'll never forget that phone call. I was busy writing songs that I hope would finally land me a record deal which is what I had been trying to do since graduating from NYC. Yoko was visiting with her fiancee Kazuma and had answered the call while I was writing.

''Hello? Konnichiwa Hiro kun. How are you?'' She asked in Japanese. It was our first language since we moved to the United States when I was six and Yoko was eleven, so we always spoke Japanese in our family and only spoke English outside of home. I smiled brightly as soon as I heard her say Hiro's name. I couldn't wait to talk to him and tell him all about my life and my upcoming career as a singer/songwriter. He was one of the few people in our family who encouraged me to pursue a music career. However, I became worried as soon as Yoko finished talking after half an hour and passed me the phone since she looked like she was about to cry.

''Nani? What's wrong?'' I asked her while Kazuma held her hand and rubbed her back with his right hand.

''I want him to tell you. Here talk to him please.'' she replied, fighting back tears.

''Konnichiwa, Onii san! How are you? I said trying to smile.

''Konnichiwa Mi chan! I am all right. How are you?'' he asked, in a soft voice distinct from his usual cheerful one.

''I'm good. I'm writing my songs and hoping to land a record deal soon.'' I replied.

''Wonderful, listen to me carefully now Mirei, because I have something to tell you. I will no longer keep any secrets from you or Yoko. I'm dying.'' he said almost in a whisper.

I nearly dropped the phone. I didn't want to believe it. His father, my uncle Kaito had just died two years ago and his mother died more than fifteen years ago. How could he be dying? He was too young, too full of life to go now and he was always so healthy. Something was wrong, he was keeping secrets from me and I deserved to know the truth. I then decided if he was going to reveal his secrets and come clean, I needed to as well.

''Why? You eat even healthier than we do, you exercise every day and you're not even thirty. How can you be dying? What secrets have you been keeping?'' I shouted, unable to hold back tears.

''I am so sorry. I just wanted to protect you and the rest of our family. However, you are now a woman and must know. I hope you can believe me because it is the truth. I travel through time and space. Your uncle had powers as well and so did your aunt. My power is making my body weaker and making it sick. I have a brain tumor. Please forgive me.'' he pleaded, crying as well. I looked at Yoko and Kazuma to see they were crying as well. She nodded to me, her way of saying that Hiro had told her as well and that she believed him even though she normally would have dismissed it as delirious talk, both she and Kazuma knew about my powers so it would make sense if Hiro also had powers.

''There are things I have to confess as well.'' I said.

''What are they?'' he asked in a concerned tone. Without warning I took a breath and told him everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: This chapter is Mirei's reaction to Ando's engagement to Kimiko, and even though the timeline has changed it has no effect on her memory whatsoever. One of her powers is having untouchable memories. Mirei also speaks japanese to Ando so think of the english dialogue as being translated from japanese.

Chapter Three: Forget Me Not

''We're getting married!'' Ando announced happily. I paused for a bit without saying anything. I didn't understand how could he be getting married since I didn't even hear he had a girlfriend.

''What are you talking about? You don't even have a girlfriend.'' I asked in a confused voice.

''Of course I do. Kimiko and I have been dating since high school. You're so funny Mi-chan you should know she's the one I'm marrying.'' he replied laughing.

I froze. I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. We were together for almost a year back when I was in college, and now he's pretending like we never did. Maybe it's possible he's completely forgotten about us, but how could he? Tears formed on my face as I began to cry and I felt my body fade in and out. Whenever I was stressed, I lost control of my invisibility. Normally I would try to calm down and control it, but at that moment I didn't care. Being invisible came in handy sometimes.

''What's wrong? Why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy for us.'' he asked in a concerned voice.

''I don't even understand how you can just pretend like nothing happened between us. How can you pretend you never loved me?'' I yelled as tears streamed down my face.

''I'm sorry, I don't understand. We were never a couple, I didn't even know you had a crush on me. Hiro's illness must be getting to you.'' he said, trying to calm me down.

''I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'd like to be alone right now. Sayonara.'' I said. I hung up on him before he could even say goodbye in return. Then I just sank to the floor and sobbed. He really didn't remember anything. I had given my heart and my virginity to him, and he remembered nothing. He just saw me as his best friend's sweet little cousin. However, I felt so guilty that I was getting so upset, since he was marrying Kimiko and I knew that I should be happy for them, especially since she was one of my dearest cousins and I had long fallen out of love with Ando. Yet, it pained me that he did not remember us, love is too important to forget even if it ends. Somehow I knew this was Hiro's doing. Tomorrow I would call him and ask what had he done to Ando to make him forget. For now, I needed to get my feelings out. I pulled out a pencil and paper from one of my old school notebooks and began to write a new song. I already knew what the title would be._ Forget Me Not_.


	4. Chapter 4

Japanese terms

Oto san-father

Okaa san-mother

Chapter 4: School Days

I was six years old when my family and I moved to America, more specifically New York. I had never visited before, and so I felt immediately like a foreigner. I remember walking in the classroom, seeing all the different colored faces. The colors of the faces ranged from peach to tan to brown, I couldn't even believe it. Never in my life had I seen actual white children, as for Black and dark skinned Hispanic children they might as well have been aliens to me, strange looking yet fascinating. I had lived in Japan all my life, what did people expect? I didn't think I was doing anything wrong by staring until the Black boy and the White girl were like: ''What are you staring at, you weirdo?''

I gathered all the strength I could not to cry. I also avoided the temptation to become invisible, I knew Oto san and Okaa san would be upset if I did, and I knew Yoko would lecture me about it after school. She felt justified to do so simply because she was five years older than me and therefore had more ''life experience''. I retreated from my thoughts once the teacher , a blonde and somewhat stern woman said: ''Trey Jackson and Melanie Colvin, that's enough. Any more name calling and it's straight to time out and no recess.'' Trey and Melanie immediately ceased talking and looked at Ms. Sheridan as though she was a drill sergeant. I smiled at her quietly, and she smiled back. She then turned to face the entire class and at this moment everyone knew she would give a speech.

''Now class, it's important to tolerate other people's differences and not call each other names. Deep down, we are all the same and we all have the same feelings. Is that understood?'' she said firmly.

''Yes, .'' we all said. I was never more grateful to her at that moment. I smiled to myself, feeling like from then on everything would be better.

I wasn't completely right. Even though I wasn't bullied in the classroom, Trey, Melanie, and the other kids saw recess as the perfect time to wage war on me. I ran from them on the playground as they threw sticks at me and shouted ''We don't want you Jap!'' again and again. It got so overwhelming to the point where I ran at super speed and then once I grew tired, I sat on a black swing, closed my eyes and became invisible. However, I couldn't hold back my tears and began to cry quietly.

''_I'm so scared._ _At least I'm safe here. No one will be able to find me._'' I thought. Soon, I was mistaken when I heard the voice of a girl in japanese.

''Who's that? Where are you?'' she asked. She sounded kind, and the fact that she was Japanese helped because at least there was someone I knew in this school who was more like me than the other kids. I decided it was time to show myself so I opened my eyes and soon I became visible.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a little girl with short black hair and almond shaped eyes just like me. She gasped when she saw me but it wasn't a gasp of terror, but rather a gasp of awe.

''Konnichiwa, my name is Nakamura Mirei.'' I said smiling.

''Konnichiwa, my name is Kumashiro Saki.'' she replied, also smiling.

''You're Japanese, like me too?'' I asked.

''Hai I am. I heard you shouting in Japanese, and then there was silence, and then I heard you crying, and I looked around and heard the crying on the swing but no one was there, or so I thought.'' she explained.

''I get it. I can become invisible, but please don't tell anyone. Most kids here think I'm a freak. Not even any of the other Asian kids will stand up to them.'' I said sadly.

''Well, I'm not like most of the kids here. I'm different too, I'm special like you.'' she said.

''Yeah, how?'' I asked.

''I'll show you.'' she said smiling as she held out her hand.

I took her hand and we teleported to another time, another place where we wouldn't have to worry about anyone else except each other. I knew then we would be best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: First Love

Notes: It is mistakenly put as chapter 6 but it's chapter 5, sorry for the confusion oh and I would appreciate some reviews I'd love to know what you guys think of Mirei, I want to develop her as her own character before I have her in Heroes Seasons 5 and 6, which I will be writing once I'm done with my two stories that is if I can post anything on this website anymore, this could be my last chapter depending on how the bill goes. If so, enjoy it while you can. I don't own Heroes but I do own my Ocs, I just love the show.

April 2004- Two Months Before Graduation

You never forget your first love. Mine was at the age of seventeen and his name was Kyo Murakami. We were alike in many ways, smart and somewhat nerdy kids that didn't fit in at our high school, but it was ok because we weren't afraid to be different and we had each other. Or so I told myself. The truth was I was afraid to be different, but not in the way he thought and I wondered how long he would stick around once he found out how different I was. It turns out I had a right to be worried as I wondered through the hallways after school invisible after the overwhelming stress of the bullying and waiting for Saki to pick me up and maybe sleep over at her place, or better teleport me somewhere nice and warm like Hawaii where we could relax without a care in the world for once. ''Mirei! Mirei!'' Kyo's voice called out. I didn't want him looking for me, I just wanted to be invisible for a little while longer. Frequently what I want and what ends up happening to me are two different things. I could feel him walking, he was trying to touch me, I could feel it, and I cried at the contact, not sure if I wanted him to just leave me forever or stay forever instead. Finally, I decided to appear knowing I couldn't hide anymore.

He looked at me as though he had seen a ghost. I hadn't told him about my ability, partly because I didn't think he'd believe me and the other part was on the small chance that he did believe me, I didn't want him to freak out and leave me. That's what most guys would do in this situation, if most guys can't stick around when they do something ordinary like get girls pregnant, what are the chances that they're going to stick around when they find out their girlfriends have super powers? This isn't a comic book, a lot of guys may fantasize about Wonder Woman, that doesn't mean they want to date her.

''What the hell was that? Are those supposed to be special effects? Please tell me they are.'' he said as he looked at me desperately.

''No, this is part of who I am. I can become invisible and I have other powers too.'' I replied softly.

''I don't know how to deal with this. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?'' he shouted.

''I didn't tell you because this is how I knew you would react.'' I replied sharply, my voice rising.

''I knew there was something up with you, I didn't think it would be this. I don't know if I can deal with this.'' he said, looking at me intensely.

''Then I'll make things easier for you and end this.'' I said coldly and sped away as fast as I could, crying harder than I had ever cried in my life, especially knowing that people could forget I was human because of what I could do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven: My Immortal

The song _My Immortal _plays in my head as the funeral goes on. Nothing makes sense right now, I still don't understand why he died. I was told by my father that it was probably old age, but he wasn't even that old. When I pressed him further, he looked away and told me in a very serious and solemn voice: ''You will not understand, at least not now. There are things about your uncle that are too complicated and incredible to bear.''

I stopped after that. He could not answer me further, and I understood that. ''Hai.'' I replied before bowing and going to my cousins.

My cousin Kimiko is usually so calm and composed, but here she can't hold it together and we embraced instantly. I can see Hiro's face and it is not the Hiro I know. I've seen him sad before , but not like this. I can see him drowning in grief, despite looking so calm. He's so full of light and joy most of the time, to see him like this, I know there is something wrong. There is something wrong about the way my uncle Kaito died, the uncle I felt closest to, who was there for most of my childhood birthdays, graduations , the one that I thought would be there for my wedding day.

I swore that I would find out how he died, even if it took me my whole life.


	7. Chapter 7

Stories of the Beautiful Nothing

Disclaimer: Again don't own Heroes or the song Siren by singer/actress Majandra Delfino. Too beautiful of a song to be mine. When I heard this song it reminded me of what the relationship between Gabriel/Sylar would be if he was still Sylar. So this takes place in a parallel universe, Heroes has tons of them obviously. More specifically, it's in the explosion future where Sylar pretends to be Nathan. At some point, I'll write about their relationship in the real Heroes-verse, but I think the idea of Sylar and Mirei as a couple when he's evil is too interesting to ignore, I'll write it partly inspired by Joker/Harley and Heathcliff/Catherine in Wuthering Heights. Also, tihsi s my last chapter, not a happy ending but there was nevr meant to be any clear ending, you'll see more of Mirei later on. Anyway, happy writing!

_Why do you decide to run these circles bruised around my thighs?_

_ Sleepless nights the bleeding clots_

_ why your eyes encapture my thoughts?_

_ Staring at, smirking at my ways._

_ Lying down I whisper you can stay._

_ Why can't everything just go my way?_

He doesn't run circles bruised around my thighs. Not yet at least, but I wouldn't be surprised if at one point he does. He doesn't like BDSM, it's not that kind of thing. He laughed at me when I thought he did. He smirked at first, then laughed. How can I want him? How can I love him? At this point, I am so far gone and have lost so much, he's all I have. He understands me, I want him to stay.

''You think I exchange in child's play? Mere mortals engage in that. I don't do what they do in any form. I'm beyond them in everything, and so are you.'' he said smiling, a smile so sweetly poisonous.

_Caught in this trap_,_ you sneer_ _as I fall,_

_My list of desires, your company is all._

_You come as a siren who lures me to betray_

_I have come as a temptress unaware that I'd be losing at my game._

Almost all that I had before is gone. Parents, sister, brother in law, Hiro kun, Ando kun and countless others I don't even want to think about that fill me with darkness. Hiro's still alive, but I don't know him anymore. He has left me, apparently the man I loved as more than my cousin, like my older brother, my own onii san cared more about being a hero and saving a damn cheerleader than me because I'm beyond saving. Well he's right about that, I'm not a superhero but a renegade. To be a hero, I would have to be pure. I can no longer be pure, I'm caught in a trap now. I've tried to resist, to be who I was before, but what's the point of being good if no one expects from me or anyone else like me. What they want from me is what they'll get, and I won't be alone. Sylar has come as a siren, luring me to betray and I'm losing at my game. I want to scream out that he shouldn't, that I should be in control. However, when he pushes me against the wall and kisses me roughly, I give in. I give in to everything he is, everything he believes in, because now I see that in many ways we're the same. He and my friend Lane are the only ones that truly understand me and love me now.

_ Why do you conclude that you can look right through my eyes_,

_Expecting to read what I'm feeling here._

_Claiming beauty left you dear._

_ This cliches what drives my force to you._

_ It's the element breaking us too._

_ If things were up to me I'd follow through._

''I can see right through you. There's nothing you can hide from me.'' he said with a smirk as he broke the kiss.

''I could say the same thing about you.'' I replied.

Eyes truly are the window to the soul. I can see that in his own dark and twisted way he loves me. I can even see it when he pretends to be Nathan Petrelli. He's the same person no matter who he morphs into, I'm one of the few that can see it.

_Caught in this trap_,_ you sneer_ _as I fall,_

_My list of desires, your company is all._

_You come as a siren who lures me to betray_

_I have come as a temptress unaware that I'd be losing at my game._

He's sneering at me as I fall deeper into his trap, becoming more and more like him every day. I'm losing at this game, but somehow I don't mind.

_Why do I react this way?  
>Why is it that I swoon to pay you back with this vendetta out.<br>I hate you for the pain, the doubt._

_Never is our day of fucking bliss,  
>This beetlejuice comes jaded for my kiss.<br>Little suicides defend the pain.  
>The ghost of you that follows me is held to blame.<br>If I had you, I would not complain._

Sometimes I just hate him for what he does to him. He haunts me, he's so jaded and comes for my love. I know he loves me, but living with the ghost of his pain can be too much, then again I bring my own ghost to him.

_Caught in this trap_,_ you sneer_ _as I fall,_

_My list of desires, your company is all._

_You come as a siren who lures me to betray_

_I have come as a temptress unaware that I'd be losing at my game._

It's not a happy ending. This isn't a fairy tale of any kind. It's real though and it's ours.

''Shall we get to work? Find people who don't know how special they are?'' He said with a sinister smile as he transformed into Nathan Petrelli.

''Gladly.'' I replied with the same smile.


End file.
